


Green Light Red Light

by UnknownAlicia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlicia/pseuds/UnknownAlicia
Summary: (this was inspired by an animation by Doodle Dizzy and the Redza au on Twitter)Wilbur, Techno, Philza and Tommy all lived in a rather large house in a village. It was pretty chill in the area and the people and villagers were nice. Sure, the four tend to argue and mess around but in the end their still friends.Though, something is off with Phil. During and after competing in the Minecraft Championship he started to get rather.... Irritable. Often snapping at his friends and being rude to them. Can they find out what's wrong with Phil? Or will they have lost the kind friend they used to know?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Minecraft and there are respawns. But death is extremely painful. Also, Phil does have wings and Techno is a Piglin hybrid.

"KILL HIM!" screamed Techno raising his iron sword. Blood dripping from the blade, staining it a dark red. Currently, Wilbur, Tommy, Phil and Techno are participating in the annual Minecraft Championship. This was the second time they had gotten on a team together, and let's just say they were very happy about that. The other teams? Not so much. Some even complaining about how unfair the team was. But they didn't care.  
"Isn't that Dream and George?" Tommy asked, barely wearing any armor. Only leather boots and pants on his body.  
"Who cares? I want BLOOD" Techno charged as Phil followed suit. Techno wiping them out with ease considering they wore only leather armor.   
"You need to calm down-"   
"Take that, Dream!" Techno taunted, interrupting Wilbur. The pig was high off of the adrenaline that came from fighting, an excited grin plastered on his face.  
"Don't interrupt me!" He pointed his sword as Techno, the two about ready to argue once more. Tommy peaked to the side of the two seeing the orange ocelots coming over the horizon. The red border could also be seen trailing behind them, glowing.  
"Uh oh, umm, guys?" Tommy called out, but the two ignored him. Did they forget that they are in the middle of a survival game!? He was about to try again til Phil jumped in. Wings fluffed out in slight annoyence.   
"Hey dumbasses! We got company so shut up!" The two immediately stopped, giving Phil a confused stare. Sure, he had his moments of being angry, but he seemed fine before. No real hints of anger. Wilbur glanced at Techno, before giving a small shrug. They all poised for attack as the group approached them.

Tommy and Wilbur had died during the small battle, but luck was on their side as Techno and Phil had killed them and survived.   
"Come on Techno, let's get away from this goddamn border." Phil sprinted away, jogging to follow him. The slow moving border forcing them to move.  
"Hey Phil, is there some wrong here? or...." Voice trailing off, not too sure if he upset the winged man. He glanced back at him, giving a confused look.   
"No. Hurry up slowpoke, there's more people." Techno didn't believe that for one second, having a feeling that a lecture was definitely coming their way. Or maybe just his.

The championship was over, and they had not won. Which contradicted most of the audience's predictions. A few bets may have been lost.  
"Come on! I thought we had it in the bag!" Whined Tommy, the team walking back home in defeat. All three were complaining how they were just a hundred points behind second place. Just missing dodgebolt. Phil walked silently, seeming deep in thought. His laughs often times echoing a joke not filling the empty silence of tonight. Wilbur looked at Phil, a small inkling of concern flickering in his eyes. He had been acting rather aggressive today in the championship. Appearing to be more violent with killing opponents. He shrugged it off and decided to just ask him when they got home.

He probably just had a bad day and is bummed out after losing. Weren't they all?


	2. Odd Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mcc, Wilbur check in on Phil. While a strange figure appears in his bedroom, wanting nothing but chaos.

"Hey Phil" Wilbur walked into his room, well, slightly. He leaned against the door frame, looking around his room. Lights flicked off, Phil was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Is something wrong? You've been acting a little off." Phil sat up and looked at his friend. Small, dark bags under his eyes. Will raising an eyebrow upon looking at his face.  
"Yeah. Just a bad day, goodnight." He laid back down and turned his back to him. Not wanting to prolong the conversation. Wilbur didn't seem to believe his answer but walked out and closed the door anyways. No matter how much he wanted to linger longer. 

Phil laid there in the darkness, his wings folded tightly against his back. He stared at his hand, flexing it. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. For some reason, killing those people felt.... Good. Feeling eager for more, like a little voice was nagging at him. What is going on?   
"Are you gonna cry?" Taunted a voice behind him. He whipped around searching the room wildly for the voice. Eyes struggling to find anything in the darkness. "Right here dumbass" his eyes landed at the foot of his bed on a weird version of him. They wore red instead of green, their wings are like bat wings and they had slightly longer hair. Two red horns came from their head and a red demon tail swayed behind them. Head resting on their hands with a lazy grin.  
"Who.... How did you...." Phil stuttered, the person just grinned wider.   
"Well... I'm you." This just confused him even more. Sure, the person kinda looked like him, but not really. Their whole demeanor was off, along with the wings and tail. Phil didn't have a tail. "I'm Redza, a part of you. You created me." Redza? Created? He didn't remember creating such a thing. Nor could he remember being able to do such a feat.  
"What?" Redza got up and slammed a vase onto the ground. Phil jumping at the sound of it shattered into pieces.  
"You should use these shards to stab your friends." He cackled and disappeared into the darkness. Phil just stared at the vase in shock. Is this an evil version of him? Or was this a part of him that he.... No. Not possible. He would never create such a chaotic person. His door swung open as light poured into the room. Two figures standing at the door way.  
"What happened? We heard something crash?" Techno and Wilbur walked in before noticing the shattered vase. Phil ignored them and continued to stare at the vase, thoughts swirling in his head. Was Redza created because of his... Unpleasant thoughts? Was Phil... Like Redza? No, he was definitely overthinking this. Calm down, maybe Redza isn't too bad.   
"You okay there?" Wilbur snapped him out of his thoughts as he quickly looked at the two. Both stared at him with concern as Wilbur bended down to pick up the shards. "Did you smash this?" Should he tell them about Redza? What would they think? Would they think he's some sort of... Evil person? No. He couldn't tell them.   
"Ummm, yeah. My wing accidentally knocked it over." He lied, though the two didn't seem to believe it. They knew him too well.  
"You sure?" Techno reached forward to lay a hand on his shoulder. Phil batting it away,  
"Yeah, I'll help you clean that up. Sorry." This seemed to convince Techno, but Wilbur not so much. His face still held a hint of worry. 

What was Phil gonna do? 

"Good morning! What's for breakfas- huh?" Tommy stopped halfway through the stairs to see no Phil and no food prepared. Which was something he did quite a bit to insure that they ate. "Is Phil not making breakfast?" Wilbur shook his head as he continued down the stairs.   
"He's tired and not feeling well today." He answered, Tommy sitting down. That's fine, maybe he had gotten sick from the other day.   
"Cereal it is! Wilbur, go grab the bowls, milk and cereal." Ordered Techno, who leaned back in his chair.   
"What? You're closer to the stuff!"   
"Yeeaaahh, but I'm too busy. You grab it."   
"I'm not getting it when you're much closer you lazy pig!" Techno sat up in his seat and slammed his hands on the table.   
"Huh!?" Tommy rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he had to be the responsible one. He got up and quicky grabbed the bowls, milk, and cereal and slammed it on the table.   
"There! Honestly, what would you do without me?" Gloated Tommy, reaching for the lucky charms. Techno snatched it from his hands,   
"Win the championship." He said, as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.   
"Wha- hey! That's not true!" 

The three ate happily also pouring a bowl for Phil too. Soon, breakfast was over and Tommy went off to hang out with some friends. Always off doing some shenanigans. Most resulting in chaos. Wilbur grabbed Phil's bowl of cereal as they both went upstairs, careful not to drop it.   
"Hey Techno," Wilbur stopped at the top of the stairs. "Should we tell Tommy?"   
"Tell him what?" He almost dropped the bowl in shock, is the man blind??  
"Tell him about Phil acting all strange of course! He was clearly lying about the vase." Techno raised an eyebrow  
"Really? Sounded convincing to me." He sighed and rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever, just keep an eye on him." They opened the door and peaked inside. Phil was sat up in his bed staring at the corner of his room. They both shared a look, Techno starting to believe Will's words.   
"Got you some yummy cereal Phil, you feeling any better?" Asked Techno Wilbur giving the bowl to him. He smiled,   
"Yeah, a lot better actually. Kinda boring sitting in this room staring at a wall." And there goes Technos belief that Phil wasn't okay.   
"Hey, do you wanna train at noon tomorrow? I'll be fun." Techno asked grinning. Wilbur wanted to smack this dude. How is this pig smart? Or is he just blind to anything emotion related?  
"Oh, sure mate! I'd love to." Phil said eagerly through a mouthful of cereal. They both stood there for awhile before leaving the room and door open. No need to close it if he isn't sleeping.   
"You're an idiot you know that?" Wilbur crossed his arms as Techno just shrugged.   
"Don't know man, he seemed fine to me. Maybe he's just a bit under the weather." He walked off, probably to go farm some potatoes again. He huffed and walked to his room to fiddle with his guitar. Why was that man so oblivious?


	3. Am I Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil starts to question whether he's really a good person.

"Onguard!" Yelled Techno pointing his sword at Phil. He put on his helmet, both wearing full leather with a wooden sword. Phil readied his sword knowing that Techno was gonna be hard to fight. The man was known for being one of the best at PvP after all. Tommy was on the sidelines watching, always eager to see anyone train. He said it was for notes on fighting, but most the time he just placed bets. Wanting some easy money.  
"I bet Technos going to win, 50 emeralds." Wilbur chuckled,   
"Y'know, I think Phil will win. It's on Tommy." They both sat back and watched, silently cheering for the person they betted on.   
"Alright Phil, on three.... Two.... ONE!" He barely finished the one before Phil lunged forward with malice. Their swords clashed, catching Techno by surprise. Different tactic huh? Usually he would wait for the other to attack. He had to admit, it was rather effective. They continued to press their swords together, staring each other down, waiting for one of them to back down. Was it just him, or is Phil a little more aggressive? The way his face was scrunched up, eyes less lighthearted. He brushed it off and directed the sword to the side, breaking the clash apart. He used this as an opening and swung his sword to strike at his chest. Phil jumped back and slammed his sword on Techno's shoulder, making him wince in pain. That's gonna bruise, why did he hit so hard? Techno frowned, taking the opening and stabbing him in the chest, knocking Phil on his behind. He recovered only to see Techno's sword pointed at his neck. A sly grin creeping onto his face.   
"I win." Phil huffed in annoyance. Somehow, this angered him. Calm down Phil, it's only training. No big deal.  
"Pay up!" Wilbur sighed and handed him the 50 emeralds. "Aye! Easy money!"   
"I'll be taking half of that." Techno snatched half of the emeralds, stuffing them in his pocket.   
"What? Give them back!" Whined Tommy as he just laughed.   
"Too bad nerd, thanks for the free money!" He walked off to retire the armor. Phil got up and wiped himself, Trying to brush the dirt off of his clothes. Wilbur stood up and approached him,   
"Come on Phil, you at least could have won. I placed a bet!" Teased Will. A playful smile on his face.  
"Well I'm sorry I couldn't win you some stupid money!" He snapped, Wilbur blinking in surprise at the sudden anger. His grin falling.  
"I was just teasing... You okay there?" Phil's eyes softened,   
"Sorry, don't know what came over me." He quickly got up and took off the armor. "I think I'll go for a quick fly, just for some fresh air."   
"Oh, okay. Just be back by dinner, you don't want to miss another meal." Phil nodded and walked off. He didn't know what was wrong with Phil, but he definitely knew something was bothering him. He didn't always act like that, he's the kind and calm person of the group, most the time. He had his moments. 

The one who laughed and took care of everyone. Some may call him a dad, but he'd hate to see his friend change for the worse. 

The wind rushed around him as he flew high in the sky. His hat was left back at home, not wanting to lose it mid flight. Phil enjoyed flying, especially to get off some steam or just to take a break. He got stressed sometimes over his worry for his friends. The things they did worried him, like Techno always going on dangerous adventures. Tommy always wanting to tag along, and Will trailing behind to cause some extra chaos. He wanted to help them out and keep them safe. But he couldn't do that all the time.

The other thing that was bugging him was Redza. He had showed up multiple times, when nobody was in the room. He would taunt, make fun of his friends, or suggest some cruel things that Phil couldn't imagine doing.  
"You can't protect them."   
"You're kinda useless."   
"You know I'm a part of you, right?"   
"Do you really think your a good person? Please, then why am I here?"   
"Good people don't have evil parts of themselves."   
"You're a terrible friend, even a danger to them!" 

Phil shook his head of Redza's taunts. They were not true, stop believing him. Something wet touched his cheek, lifting a hand to wipe it off but it kept leaking down. Phil huffed in frustration, a tight feeling grasping his chest. Like some python was curled around it.  
"I need to land." He dived down a lush spruce forest down below. Before hitting the ground he opened his wings, slowing the fall and landing softly on the ground. Deciding to sit against a tree trying to wipe the never ending tears from his eyes. "It's not true, he's lying. I'm good, I'm a good person..." Phil muttered, a weak attempt at calming his mind.   
"This is honestly pathetic." He didn't even have to look up to know that Redza stood there. His judgmental crimson eyes boreing down at him. "Crying in the middle of a forest, saying you're a good person? Now look who's lying."   
"I'm a good person!" Phil argued, though his mind and Redza said otherwise.  
"Oh really? A good person would create me, an evil part of you? A good person would snap at their friends? A good person wouldn't make their friends breakfast? A good person would be overly aggressive while training?" Redza was now directly infront of Phil, noses almost touching. "Face it Phil, you're a terrible person. And an even worse friend. You're a danger to them. Just wait until that little bit of aggression turns into violence." Redza disappeared like he always did, leaving Phil alone in the forest. The wet globs of tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Phil feeling so helplessly lost and hurt at the words that stabbed him. Should he go back to his friends? Maybe Redza was right. He wiped his tears away as they finally stopped raining. He'd go back, maybe he should try his best to be a good friend. That'll definitely prove the red demon wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification! People can respawn. But when you die, you have horrible nightmares before respawning. So people don't like dying. Only things that can permanently kill you are the void and old age.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time goes on, Wilburs ever growing concern grows for Phil. His attitude slowly becoming more and more aggressive with every going day. What is wrong with him?

"Hey, welcome back!" Wilbur greeted, Phil closing the door behind him. He plucked his hat off the rack and placed it back on his head. He smiled kindly and walked over to eat dinner. All three of them were sat around the table eating some pizza. Nobody wanted to really cook, so they took the lazy route of just ordering food. Phil took a seat and grabbed some for himself. Wilbur looked at him curiously, still wondering what had bothered Phil. So much so to make him go on a 'I need a break' flight. Or that what Will called it.  
"Where'd you go?" Techno asked. Phil's eyes shot up to him, not expecting a question.  
"Oh, I was just flying around to clear my head a bit. I'm a little stressed." This seemed to worry everyone at the table. Phil cringing at his excuse.  
"Stressed about what?" Tommy asked, Phil didn't seem too stressed the last time he saw him. Everyone kinda knew that Phil tended to worry over them and then proceed to stress about it. But none of them have even done anything dangerous. He didn't answer and just shrugged, avoiding eye contact. He clearly didn't want to talk about it. So they decided to drop it and just continue eating. There was no need to force his hand.

Phil yawned as he stretched and got up to go to bed. It wasn't that late, but for some reason he felt very tired. His body sluggish and slow, wings dragging ever so slightly on the floor.   
"You're going to bed this early?" Asked Tommy, who was fiddling on his phone. He nodded,  
"Tired." Phil stated as he went off to bed. Techno and Wilbur were cleaning up the table and glanced at each other.   
"There's definitely something wrong with him." Wilbur whispered as Techno just stayed silent. He didn't really know what to do to help their friend. And it was odd to see Phil so down and.... Pissed. His whole demeanor seemed to scream 'fuck off,' even if he smile and acted nice. But for now, they just have to wait and see. 

One month later..... 

Phil hadn't gotten any better. He is way aggressive and often got into arguments. Something that he didn't do often. But now became the norm. He no longer made breakfast and sometimes even skipped meals. Every time Wilbur asked if something was wrong he would just snap at them or lie. A ever constant snarl drawn across his face. Techno still believed that nothing was wrong and Phil was just being a bit grumpy. Was he always this bad at reading people? Even Tommy started to notice a bit.   
"Woah!" Wilbur blocked Phil's sword, eyes wide at the harsh attack. Fear shot through him when he looked at his eyes. They held no mercy and complete malice, as if he was intending to kill him. But Phil wouldn't do that, right? He ran attack after attack not letting him breath once. Was Phil always this strong? Sure, he is a strong person. Having amazing survival skills and decent at PvP. But he never was this aggressive when training. Through was this training? It felt like a battle. He saw an opening and attempted to jab him in the stomach but he stepped to the side and wacked him. "Ow! A bit softer next time?" He complained, Phil just huffing and knocked him on his back.   
"I win." He stated, walking away to take off the armor. What was up with him, you would've thought he wanted to murder him.   
"I thought you were trying to kill me there!" He laughed getting up. Phil stopped walking, his back to him. Will laid a hand on his shoulder, "but you wouldn't do that. Right?" He turned his head,  
"Right." Phil walked away, Wilbur's hand falling back to his side. What was wrong with him? He had been trying to figure it out for a month but Phil just kept on getting worse and worse. He would go out during the night with little armor to kill mobs. He would take every opportunity to train with one of them, Will always refused to let Tommy train with him. He kept on hiting too hard and went too ruff on them. And everytime someone questioned his behavior, he just snapped at them. This had to stop, enough was enough. He took off his helmet and glanced at Techno and Tommy. They were sat in the grass talking. Maybe now was his chance to have a talk with Phil.   
"Hey Phil, can we talk for a sec?" He walked into the house to see him sitting on the couch on his phone. He looked up with slight annoyance.   
"Sure, what's up?" He put his phone down as Wilbur sat down next to him.   
"Whats been going on with you lately? You've been acting all mean and aggressive. Is something going on?" Phil huffed and rolled his eyes.   
"No. Just leave it." Wilbur clenched his fist, this was always his answer.   
"I know something is wrong. Why are you hiding it from us? We can help!" He pleaded but Phil didn't seem impressed. Leaning back away from him.  
"No thank you. Bye!" He got up to walk out the house but Will grabbed his wrist. "Let go-"   
"Phil, you need to stop doing this!" He gripped tightly on his wrist as he too stood up. "You're scaring me, I can't even let Tommy train with you because you're way too aggressive! This isn't like you!" Their voices raised as he wrenched his arm from Wilbur's grip. At this point, Techno and Tommy would hear.  
"I'm still the same!" He shouted, fury in his eyes.   
"No you aren't! You're like some... Mean and evil version of you! That's not you!" Tears brimmed his eyes, he just wanted Phil to understand. His eyes widened as he looked away. Phil quickly turned his back and walked out of the house, slamming the door.   
"Woah, what happened?" Techno asked as both of them stood there is shock. Had they seen the whole fight?   
"Techno! There's something off about Phil!" He turned to his friend as he looked slightly confused.   
"He seemed fine to me."   
"Are you blind!?" He yelled tears threatening to flow. Tommy just stood there, frightened at the fighting. His hands reaching down and fiddling with his shirt. The two argued, the house filling with their yells as he just stood there, scared. What had happened? He should definitely stop this before it gets out of hand.   
"Guys, calm down!" The two stopped and looked at Tommy. Wilbur was full on crying and his eyes were also watering a bit, his voice coming out shakey. Wilbur quickly wiped his tears away as Techno's gaze softened.   
"Sorry..." Techno apologized looking a little ashamed. "Maybe there is something off..."   
"What do we do?" Wilbur asked as Tommy grabbed some tissues for him.   
"I guess... Wait until he opens up. There's nothing else we can do." Techno replied, Will nodded as they waited for Phil to come back.


	5. Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong.

Phil landed in a small clearing in a forest. Here he was, to go ahead and cry again in a forest. There is of course something wrong with him. Redza was always on his back with non stop insults and bothering him. At this point, the insults barely touched him. But what did bother him was what Wilbur said. Is he becoming Redza? Was he a danger to his friends? Is he evil? Phil wrapped his wings around him staring at the grass.   
  
"Something wrong crybaby?" There he was. Redza sat down infront of him, a toothy grin on his face. "Have you finally realized that you're just like me?" Phil's heart ached, is that really true? "Just face it Phil, they don't like you, you're a danger to them. You should just give up." And there he goes. Redza disappeared his words still sticking to him like slime. Maybe he should stop trying. He sighed and continued to sit there, not knowing if he should even come back. 

  
"Techno, can we train?" Phil asked entering the house like he hadn't just left for three days. He stared at him in shock,  
  
"Shouldn't you rest? You look terrible." Phil's clothes were dirty and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was messy and he looked slightly dead. The three weren't too worried about their friend, considering he can survive just fine on his own. After all, that's what he's known for. But it didn't take away from the fact that he seems miserable.  
  
"No, I want to let off some steam." He said flatly, his eyes betraying that. They looked almost empty, as if he had given up on something. He glanced at Wilbur and Tommy, who seemed to really want to hug their friend. But we're afraid of the reaction he may give if they did.  
  
"Okay... But after, you go to bed." Phil nodded at they both walked out to train. Techno expected this fight to end quickly with Phil's condition. He'd try not to hit too hard and go easy on the guy. Tommy and Wilbur followed, wanting to watch just in case anything went wrong. Both sides put on the leather armor and grabbed wooden swords, ready to fight. "Alright. Three, two, one, GO!" Techno yelled as Phil launched at him. This was something he was used to, he always attacked first. Their swords collided both fighting for the upper hand. Usually neither could out weigh the other, but this was different. Phil directed Technos sword away and striked his arm, hard. He winced at the hit and smacked Phil on the shoulder with less vigor. The two battled, the fight getting more and more intense. To the point that Techno had some cuts along with Phil.   
  
"Maybe you should stop." Wilbur called, getting a bit worried for the two of them. They didn't respond and continued to fight. Techno went to knock Phil down but he was no longer there. What? A dull pain erupted from his back, Phil's sword hitting it.   
  
"Ow!" He fell to the ground rubbing his back. "Dude... That hurt," he muttered, looking at Phil. Tommy stared in shock at the aggressiveness that Phil displayed. Is he trying to kill their friend? What had happened to his... Dad? He felt like crying. Phil took off his armor and started to walk away. Wilbur ran over to help Techno out.   
  
"Phil?" He turned around to face Tommy who had tears in his eyes. "Wha- um." He stuttered, trying to blink away the incoming tears. "What happened to you, dad?" You could practically see his heart shatter in his eyes. The dad part had slipped out of his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks. Phil just stared in shock, had he just made Tommy cry? Was he upsetting them? He didn't deserve to be their friends, who hurts their friends like this? Not a good one that's for sure. Even more, he was just like Redza. Phil ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it so no one could come in. He looked in the mirror, his hair messed up, bruises scattered on his skin. His eyes watered as knocks turned to bangs on the door.   
  
"Phil, Phil? You okay? Let us in! We can help you!" Two voices yelled, muffled by the door. But he ignored them. Maybe he should just let Redza do whatever, after all, he was no better. God, he felt so weak, and tired. His wings drooped as tears slid down. Making no attempt to wipe them as his blue eyes stared back at him. Red swirled in them, the mirrored image changing. There stood Redza in the reflection. Is this him? Is this the true Philza? A grin spread across Redza's face as his hand popped from the mirror. He crawled out of it and stared at Phil who just gazed at him with empty eyes.   
  
"That's you." Was all he heard before the world became dark. The bangs and the yells on the other side of the door faded into his consciousness. Phil was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very proud of this chapter. Was kinda hard to make it sound good but whatever.


	6. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, Tommy and Wilbur meet a certain red demon. Who claims to be the creation that Phil made.

As soon as Phil ran off Techno jumped up along with Wilbur to follow. They couldn't let their friend run away again, who knows what he would do! They saw Phil run into the bathroom and lock the door. He knocked, but no answer. Wilbur knocked again and again but no answer.   
"We can't just leave him in there, especially in that state!" Wilbur cried Tommy appearing behind the two, still sniffling.   
"Phil. Phil? You okay? Let us in!" Techno yelled as he started to bang on the door. He didn't want to have to knock down the door, not knowing if that would hurt his friend.   
"Phil please! We can help!" Wilbur yelled banging on the door. After a few minutes they heard a voice and a thump. Did he pass out? Is he okay?   
"I'm knocking down the door." Techno stated as he backed up. He ran at the door and banged into it. Wilbur nodded and joined in as the two rammed the door. Eventually the door came off it's hinges and fell down. They walked in as Tommy just stood at the door frame, silent. There was Phil on the ground passed out. With another person, like a red version of Phil. His tail swished side to side as he grinned.   
"That's another way to get in." He said, stepping on Phil like a bug.   
"Get off of him!" Shouted Tommy as Techno advanced to kill this guy. His sword clenched tightly in his hands. Wilbur glared at him, not trusting this person one bit.   
"I'm Redza, a part of Philza over here." Redza backed off of Phil, Techno surging forwards and hauling him over his shoulder. He winced at the weight.   
"Where did you come from?" Wilbur asked,  
"Phil created me of course!" Phil created this person? Why would he do that? "Not on purpose. But I'm an evil part of him, since your friend is a pretty horrible person." Wilbur was quick to deny that statement,  
"No he's not!" Redza raised in eyebrow in amusement. A sly grin etched on his face.  
"Oh really? Then why did he beat Techno up? Why was he always so rude to you guys? Snapping at you and being all grumpy?" He was about to argue, but Redza had a point. The things Phil had done was not something a good person would do. But that didn't matter, Phil was still his friend!   
"You must have caused it, somehow," Tommy accused, anger in his eyes. Redza frowned, not liking what Tommy had said.   
"I'll fucking end you kid, so watch your mouth." He hissed. He flinched, backing up a bit. Redza pushed past them and walked out of the bathroom. They couldn't let this Redza dude just walk around and do whatever. So Wilbur pulled out his sword and looked at Techno. He nodded and put Phil down onto the floor. Techno jumped at him as he quickly turned around and blocked Technos sword with his own. The blade appearing from out of nowhere.  
"Trying to stop me, huh?" He knocked Technos sword away, it clattering to the ground. He pointed his sword at his neck "but you're weak." Wilbur used the opening and slashed Redza across the back. "You don't want to do that." Wilbur gave him a confused look as Redza pointed at Phil. A large red cut appeared on his back, this was not good.   
"Hrg!" The blunt side of his sword slammed against Will's head as he clutched his head in pain.   
"Hurt me, you hurt your friend. So good luck catching me-" ropes wrapped around Redza pulling him down. "What!" He yelled as the ropes were quickly tied tightly around him. Wilbur looked up to see Tommy tying Redza up. He withered under the ropes but couldn't get out.   
"Don't forget about me, you imposter!" Yelled Tommy triumphantly. Wilbur got up, walking over and lending a hand to Techno.  
"What are we gonna do? We can't hurt him." Redza just grinned and laughed. Techno glared at him as he walked over to Phil. Will was quick to stop him, grabbing his arm.  
"No you don't. You rest, I take care of him." Wilbur ordered shooing him away. He groaned and flopped on the couch. Tommy continued to make sure Redza couldn't get out no matter what. Wilbur grabbed some bandages from the cabinet and wrapped them around Phil's cut. Guess they had to play the waiting game and wait for Phil to wake up.


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Redza tied up and Phil still out cold. The boys wait and watch over the two. As a nightmare soon plagues Phil's mind. Leaving him with doubt and guilt.

Phil opened his eyes to complete darkness that he floated in. He looked around confused, it felt like he was in water. But allowed him to breath. A conduit perhaps? He tried to move, the black ink that surrounded him holding him in place. He is stuck. The water felt and acted like tar. This must be some sort of nightmare.   
"Phil." A voice called, he looked behind him to see Techno. He had cuts and bruises all over him, holding his arm as if it was broken. "Why... Why did you hurt me. I thought we were friends." Techno muttered tears in his eyes. Phil's heart dropped,  
"Of course we're friends! I didn't mean to!" But he had already disappeared into the abyss. Leaving him confused.  
"Phil." He turned around to see Wilbur, tears running down his cheeks. "Why'd you yell at me? Why do you lie to me? Aren't we friends?" Wilbur asked as his words developed into sobs and weeps. He tried to swim over to Will but he wouldn't move. His body laying stagnant in the tar.  
"I-I had a good reason to lie! I swear... We're friends!" Phil pleaded, "please don't cry." Wanting to reaching his hand out and wipe the tears from his face. Eyes watering as Wilbur disappeared too, his sobs still being heard before fading. He clutched his chest wanting to end this nightmare, heart throbbing with pain. He couldn't lose his friends, what would he do?   
"Phil." He looked up to see Tommy, tears also flowing. Phil knew what was coming. Already tensing for the impact of silver tongued words. "Why. I thought you were my father figure, someone I could look up to. But you're just a monster." The words felt like a knife to his chest, Tommy spiting the words like venom. He didn't even try to justify himself, because he can't. What they had said was true. He didn't deserve them. 

"Is he sleep talking?" Tommy asked, poking Phil gently. He was muttering odd things in his sleep, like 'we're friends' and 'I'm sorry.' Phil shifted, muttering words he couldn't understand and a whimper escaped his lips. He looked at Phil with sympathy.   
"Are you seriously pitying the monster?" Redza teased, still tied up but now to a chair. He glared at him,  
"You're the monster, not Phil." He just grinned and wiggled a bit. Tail swishing behind him. Techno was asleep on the couch bandages and bandaids on him. Wilbur was making some food and he had the job to watch Phil and Redza.   
"Y'know, if you call me a monster you're basically calling Phil one." He stated.   
"You two are nothing alike. I know you did something to make him act this way." He didn't have evidence of course, just a feeling. Redza went quite after that, rolling his eyes. He looked back at Phil, who now had tears running down his cheeks. Tommy grabbed a tissue and wiped them. Wishing he could do something to help, but this wasn't really his strong suit. Actually, it wasn't any of their strengths except Phil. All of them aren't the best at comforting people, but Phil of course. Especially Techno. Now that Tommy thought of it, they had never seen Phil this upset. And yet they brushed it off or just waited. Tommy couldn't help but feel guilty for not trying to help. 

Tommy looks up to all of them. Seeing Phil hurt Techno and be so cold broke his heart. He thought Phil was kind, and happy, but seeing that changed his image. He shouldn't have said that to Phil, he still of course sees him as a father figure. A dad. Tommy forgives him, because he too would be pissed if he created this bastard. And he knows deep down, that Redza did some sneaky shit and changed him. He knows it. 

"Huh?" Phil shot up from his slumber. He looked around to see it was night time. Redza was tied up and Tommy and Wilbur were slept on the floor. Only him and Techno were sleeping on the couches. So that was just a nightmare. He stared at his hand, thinking over the things said there. He would be lying to say he didn't feel absolutely terrible and like the worst person on the earth.   
"Hey Philza." He looked up to see Redza awake, looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "They all hate you now, you know that?" His eyes widened, was that true? He snapped his head away. Don't listen to him.  
"Redza, just leave me be." He muttered.   
"They think you're a terrible friend and a horrible person. Now they know about me and that you created me." Phil's heart dropped, maybe he was right. Who would create such an evil part of oneself, expect an evil person. "They tried to kill you after all, thinking you're too much of a danger." Redza pointed to his back, he peaked over to see bandages wrapped around his torso covering a huge gash on his back. His hand shook slightly as he touched his back, wincing at the pain. He looked back at Redza with sadness and fear in his eyes. "It's what you deserve." Phil didn't even know what to say. He just stared blankly at his legs. They hate him now, even going as far as trying to kill him. He wrapped his arms around him and curled up into a ball. What was he gonna do?


	8. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk and Phil feels a little faint.

"Phil, you're awake." Techno stood over him a bowl in hand. When did he fall asleep? He sat up and cringed at the pain in his back. Forgetting about the wound that is there. Bandaged, but still hurting slightly. He grabbed the bowl to see some cereal in it. Phil slowly ate the cereal avoiding all eye contact with Techno who still stood there. "Want to come sit and eat with us?" No response. "Ok, we'll be back in a sec." Techno walked off leaving him to wallow in his misery.   
"Wow. You are pathetic to look at, honestly." Teased Redza, still tightly tied to the chair. He made no attempt to respond. Feeling terribly tired and weak, even if he had slept for quite a long time. 

A few minutes passed and the three walked into the living room. They all sat on the couch, sitting in akward silence. Phil continued to eat, even if there was nothing left in the bowl. Spoon scraping against the bottom.  
"Phil." Wilbur said, he jumped almost dropping the bowl. "There's nothing left in there, just set it down." He glanced down, finally noticing. He set it down on the floor and laid back, staring at the ceiling. "So. Umm, mind telling us what's up?" Wilbur asked nervously, Redza just grinned. Phil made no attempt to respond, too tired and weak to say a thing. His mind foggy and slow.  
"Come on dude, you're gonna have to say something." Prompted Techno.   
"I'm.... So tired." He muttered, eye lids half closed. What was the point of living if his friends hate him?  
"You just slept. How are you still tired?" Tommy asked, Redza giggled. Somehow finding this news very funny. "What are you laughing at? You little bastard!" Snapped Tommy as he glared at him. He just laughed again.  
"Can't you see? He's practically dying." Redza burst out laughing, "I finally destroyed Philza!" He cheered. Wilbur got up and kneeled next to his friend. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were barely open. What had happened? He was just fine a minute ago?  
"Phil, Phil! Wake up!" He shook him, eyes flying back open. But they quickly went back to their half lidded state. "What do we do?" Cried Wilbur, panicking for the health of his friend.   
"You're never gonna bring him back, I destroyed everything that makes him him!" Redza cackled. They had to bring Phil back, they couldn't just let him die! But what could even bring him back? Wilbur started to pace as the other two thought about an idea. Redza watching Phil with sadistic glee.

A few minutes passed, and Techno gasped. The two looked at him,   
"How about we give him that cheesey friendship love!" Techno shouted, "we'll give him so much that he'll pop back to being that kind Phil!" Not the words they had expected to come out of the pigs mouth. But it sure as hell did.   
"So... We're gonna love him, Back to life? That sounds utterly ridiculous." Tommy said, very skeptical. Techno glared at him and Wilbur just shrugged.   
"Worth a shot." He walked over and kneeled down next to Phil. His eyes were empty but still held a small light of his former friend. Phil wasn't one to die so easily. "Hey.... Phil?" His eyes shifted to him. "Yeah! Umm. You know we love you right? Like as friends? You're the best dad we could ever ask for." Phil's eyes widened a bit, "and we forgive you for your behavior. I'm sure it wasn't all your fault. So stop dying, and get the fuck up!" He looked back at Tommy and Techno. Techno gave him a thumbs up as Tommy just smiled. "See, they agree. Get up dude!" Wilbur got up but Phil made no move to do the same.   
"Well shit." Tommy muttered, clearly upset. Of course it didn't work. Redza just smiled.   
"You see, just let him die and be glad that your horrible friend is gone. He'll never wake up, he's dead. See-" Redza's eyes widened. There was Phil, sat up, stretching. He yawned and looked him dead in the eyes.   
"I never die." The three just sat in shock. How did that work? How?   
"It worked!" Techno screamed as Wilbur burst out crying and Tommy laughed hysterically. "I'm a genius!!" In the middle of their cheering, Phil pulled out his sword and walked over to Redza.   
"You gonna free me?" He asked, but he put his sword to his throat.   
"I think... It's time for you to go. While the things you said may be true, I'm not gonna die over it. So, Pog." Phil sliced his throat. But instead of blood, he poofed into thin air. He dropped his sword and stood there.   
"You scared me so much!" Wilbur wailed as he hugged Phil tightly. Why were they hugging him? Don't they hate him? Didn't they try to kill him?   
"Don't you hate me? I'm a horrible friend, I'm a danger-"   
"Shhhhhhh. That ain't true. He was lying to you Phil." Techno hugged him too. So, all that aggressiveness, all that anger was caused by... Redza's presence? Tears welled up in his eyes,   
"Plus, I still consider you my dad. Though not biologically, that's a bit weird. Whatever." Tommy hugged him too. Phil didn't have the words to describe the immense relief that he felt. So all those insult, weren't true? He wasn't a bad person? Phil found that hard to believe.   
"Aren't I a bad person? I created Redza-   
"No" Wilbur interrupted. "You are the kindest friend I've ever had. You care for us and are practically the father of the group. I don't know why Redza was created, but he sure as hell isn't you." At this point, he burst into tears. He hugged them tightly not wanting to let go. The group stood there hugging for a long time. Phil crying his eyes out, as they whispered reassuring words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely cheesey. I really put the fluff in fluff didn't I? Anyways, last chapter will be even more fluff. Sorry not sorry.


	9. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole event comes to an end.

Phil walked downstairs from his room. He didn't remember going there but be assumed he had passed out while they had their hugging session. He still had his doubts about if he really was a good person, and the insults from Redza still stuck with him. But, at least it was over. He got to the kitchen to see the three of his friends making breakfast. A rare sight, usually only happens when their trying to make him happy. Even if it never ends well, still entertaining.   
"Good morning Phil! Just sit and watch and we'll bring you the delicious food!" Tommy announced.   
"Hold up, we're cooking bacon?!" Techno yelled as Wilbur placed some bacon on a pan.   
"Come on Techno..."   
"NO, that's my people you're eating!" He yelled as he grabbed the bacon from Wilbur's hand and the pan. He ran over to the garbage and dumped it in.   
"You idiot!"   
"House rules! No bacon or any pig related meat!"   
"You can't do that!"  
"Ooh, yes I can casual!" The two argued as Tommy was making some pancakes. He seemed to be the only one doing something.   
"See, I'm the responsible one." Tommy gloated,   
"Those pancakes are burnt. Nerd." Techno said bluntly. Smoke was rising from the pancakes, clearly cooked way too much. He flipped them over to see charged pancakes.   
"NOOO!" Techno laughed as Wilbur just grabbed eggs. Phil laughed at them, instantly catching their attention. They all stared at him. He hadn't laughed in a month! And Phil laughs all the time.   
"Sorry..." He apologized getting a bit embarrassed.   
"No no no, it's fine. It's really nice to see you laughing again." Tommy reassured tossing the pancakes away. Techno nodded.   
"It was the scariest thing to not see you laugh ONCE. I thought the world was ending."   
"You didn't even notice til after he left for three days, idiot." Wilbur pointed out as Techno started to pull out his sword. Was breakfast ever gonna be made?

After an hour, they managed to make breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and some toast. Phil cut his pancake and popped it in his mouth. All of them were eagerly watching, waiting for his reaction.   
"It's good! Good job guys!" He said through a mouthful of pancake. They cheered quickly digging in. It was almost noon by the time breakfast was made, so they were starving.   
"I'm so glad you're back Phil, I can't tell you how much I missed you! The other you was such an asshole!" Cried Tommy, the other two nodded in agreement. Phil laughed shyly, he didn't know they missed him that much.   
"Also" Techno pointed his fork at him, "next time your having problems, tell us. Because I swear Phil, whatever nerd hurt you will die by the hands of the BLOOD GOD!" At this point Techno had stood up raising his fork to the sky.   
"Ok mate. I promise I will. I was just afraid you guys would think I was evil or a terrible person." He muttered.   
"I understand. But just know we'd never think that. We're friends after all. And I'm pretty sure I'd know if you're evil, I WAS the first person to notice." Wilbur said, Phil smiled.   
"Could you drop it?" Techno muttered stabbing his pancake in a threatening way. Wilbur just grinned.  
"Okay this is way too cheesy." Tommy stated grabbing a hard boiled egg.   
"Your the one who started it!" Phil exclaimed.   
"That's not true!" Breakfast had passed by and everything seemed to be back to normal. Or as normal as it could be. Phil walked back upstairs to his room and picked up his journel. It was a notebook which kept all his notes on stuff. Like when he survived five years in complete wilderness, it held those types of notes. 

Redza:  
Appears to be an evil version of me. Affects me to become like him if he tries. Are there other versions of me out there? He's dangerous and should be killed if met. Seems to appear when I become too stressed or angered. But sometimes does not. Shares same pain as me if we become too alike. Are there more like him? Hopefully not.

He closed the journel and sighed. What was he gonna do with this information- a small pink blur appeared in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked to see nothing. Was it Redza? He stood up and pulled out his sword.   
"Who's there?" He called out. A soft voice answered him,  
"I mean no harm." A pink version of him appeared. He had mushrooms on his hat and soft, pink butterfly like wings. He lowered his sword, another one? "I'm Pinkza, nice to meet you, Philza."

The End  
_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No there isn't a following book to this one. Sorry... But I hope you liked it none the less.


End file.
